The Fall of the MIGHTY Empire!
by Mademoiselle Faimalie-Fou
Summary: If you think that Jin had it bad you wait an' C what his Daughter has to say.... This is of a different opinion, It is not of H/J , J/J or neither of L/J its more of a different genre and the story is way in depth.... try to tell em something!!
1. Introduction

"The fall of the MIGHTY Empire!"

                        By Lil' Miss Naughty

                                    (A.K.A Lahtinah Kerrigan)

**♥Disclaimer♥:  **~There is ABSOLUTELY **NO** WAY that I could ever (ever, ever,ever….) own tekken, their characters or 'ANYTHING' of the sort~

***  Da Author * **"hey… thank you very kindly for reading my many pages of scribble, that most (human mainly) people call a story!  ^_^ . I made some characters up, so don't b afraid to accept sumthin' new kay?  I tried to stick to the script, right now I'm jus' explaining the story-line I got writers block shortly after…. Kinda hard to write wit' nothing in your head huh?!?  Right get to it then, …. Tell me if you hate it ^_^ kay?"

Jun Kazama 

An angelic like Japanese woman.  Quite fair to the face, but her gentle, kind stature and her untriffled goodness astounded many people in this story yet to come.

Kazuya Mishima 

He is the oldest of the Mishima sons.  A gifted and darkened character with a purpose in his life is to consume as much power and control as he can put his hands on.

Lee Chao lei 

Kazuya's step brother (adopted).  Where his loyalties lie to kazuya is a mystery, but to lee, to impress Heihachi is all that he wants.

Heihachi Mishima 

The father of that above, Heihachi is a strong headed, mastermind of the Mishima Zaibatsu he wants his son to be all that he can to take on the company and be ready.

Junnie 

Jin's proud and will-full strong headed daughter who speaks highly of her mother, and knows nothing of the past of her father.

Jin Kazama 

Jin, the illegitimate son of Kazuya and the flamboyant of a beauty Jun Kazama.  He too holds his remembrance of his mother dear to him.  And is still unwilling to accept the truth…

His mother is dead.

A-ko (Maeisenko Katayobi) .M. Nakajima 

A-Ko disagrees with herself; she values life as a bit pointless, and ceases to see the point of trying to live it.  She is a transgenic and in that she values her self a cheat to nature.  The proud easy going fully understanding mother of Misato (Nick name: Jun or Junni/e)

**Warning:** "~ sorry if at the beginning was a bit long, long, long winded and a bit baffling on but please bare with me…. Thank you.  R&R PLZ I love you guys comments !!! ^_^~"

Its muh first fan fic!!


	2. The Truth of Junnie's Past!

{A/N: "~ Aight check this out, yo! Note: … if you guys R fans of the great author Anne Rice (the author of 'Queen of the damned'), and are familiar with some of the text in 'ere, BIG TIME DISCLAIMER: Some of this text is not mine and the originality of is does not belong to me so please in the name of god don't sue me!!~"}

CHAPTER 1 'The truth of Junnie's past'

I thought that what I told my father and to his father of his own label my grand father Kazuya Mishima that is would crumbed satisfy the very tip of his curiosity, but is hungered him for more… swollen flash backs of my recent memory of my mothers handy lessons of life.  Let me bring you back to the befouled perfect daybreak… I have no choice to , for I too, are learning for the fact that some things are unexplainable, I say to them they are wrong, they say a summers evening with a clear sky, the surrendering moon with a unique glow is a lack of a better word?……PERFECT…..I say to them I'm just getting started. 

            My story mere exaggerates my feelings of my mother, my father, and life…. Should you not know?  Let me remind you this is not nor will be a fairy tale but a pint of my imagination turned into an ocean of reality, falling through the waterfall of truth, crashing with hate as it breaks on the shores of doom sacrifice.  There lies and tells a foretold tale due to me, Misato. Daughter of the devil, Princess of Utopia, Queen of both worlds.

            I saw my name in scribbles and tags on every corner, street, wall and back streets of east L.A. I knew then that no body is alone…. Not dormant, not endless.  I see that no one sleeps, as I risk to take the plunge in this damp world I come to hand reason why my mother risked so much… for this earth the mother of pearl.  To call it that one must have lived life to the fullest.  Mine?  Barely exceeds the bare minimum of average, for now… I reserved judgement, for now I would call the world my oyster and torment those whom made my mothers life a peril to the world… so precious, so demanding…

I rest my case!!

            As once was said "A fighter doesn't settle old scores…. One harbours them."   Well my mother, she was the score, never settled, never fore filled.  I have yet to bewitch my self to confront the challenge and settle that of a score once and for all, if it was settled, I would not call this tournament, the iron fist, number five. 

My mother gave me something she craves in her whole entire existence and still does….

**"FREEDOM"**

            The very thing that keeps my mother going.  And I intend to my hearts content to the fullest extent, in every which way in my power, use it, to bring my mother, the very being, the purpose of my existence Project A-ko Ace Class back in my life, back here in Japan….. back home to have a shot at a normal life as an individual, she was deprived of and which grew Hungary of from birth.  

SOO many wanted my mother, my father and me dead.  

Hell!!

                        Let them,

                                                Bring it on!!

Better dead then ALONE!  But I would rather be alone than unhappy.  That's why my teacher left me to, my deepest traumatising truth…. Yet then again, people like me, are ALONE.

            My life beamed as I watch my mother scream her life to her born child, …ME… she thought she once swore she would have to hold… to love… to her self, that to run, run to the man in this world that we call father.  Furious of anguish, my soul came to perspire, as I meet my father Jin Kazama.  To learn about him brings myths greatly exaggerated … father had a lot, life dealt him about a very bad hand it seems the ruff terrain of life has entombed him too…slipping from under him …  leading him to a dead end no security.  He learned a great deal in life both good and bad.  Bringing it apparent it was brought to my attention that his fair share of pain both good and bad enlightenments, my mother was right… I never understood it until I meet my father.  Jin …  his frailness, he is superiors to me because he is more human than I, because he _IS _human.  One thing I know I am solely not is that I am not human.  One would think I am being that I have but hands and feet, my face it bares eyes, nose and ears does it not?  Ever heard of the saying 'looks and appearances are or can be deceiving'?  Quite frankly I truly believe and can well relate…..

Which brings me here as I open my mind to this place of continuous flash backs, picturesque so clear colour, yet I cannot see … a voice … was calling me …  that dream … I've been having since I was six … as any soul orphaned abnormal child would, … its hidden history and all its bounds.  Of all these years I'd wish this place were real.  I would call this place … with plentiful walls of porcelain dolls ("home"), grey atmosphere ("home") and a forever grey window shedding a slow karma of wind that dances around curtain which seems to drift to and fro in the air, though cannot be visible the air is a labyrinth.  It can never find its way.  This to me is beautiful I'd wish this out of all places were my home.  Seeing this as a child living life as it is now, poverty and family in house troubles … like mine the Mishima Zaibatsu (Rich family owned company), I would want this as a home, something that of a privilege and a way of life freedom takes from you is that simple pleasures and basic needs such as a home can never be found.  

I have name names, many places to live so many names to mention or leave in written word …..

So to answer all… I will start far back is scripture of history written and recorded by the man whom mane the earth alone time many eons centuries ago.

TEKKEN 1 with my grandfather and great grandfather Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima.

            And…

May be for all our sakes our wonders will be put to ease and that where my mothers body lies resting will revived by my faith in hoping to find her … 

**"IT STARTS!!"**

**~-~-~-~-~**

**Author's intermission:**

So how about that huh? Yah likin' it so far?  Sooooooo sorry if you are like abit um disappointed but the kazuya bit is about to come…yeah! um one more thing, if you guys could like help me out with the bit after tekken three and what happened with shiz like that, that would b really appreciated MOST DEFINITELY!!

Later days

LMN™


	3. The Ace care in Jun's words

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer: ~ "**Hey wassup?  Yeah I wish I could own all there is to know about Namco™ and such, but, fat chance seeing that happening … because that privilege (as always …) goes to Namco™, and its makers.  Yeah.  You know whom you are, keep up the work!!  Oh yeah and for the love of god please don't sue me**" ~**

**Da Author:**  "oh yeas, I forgot to mention a few people … practically the only people that read muh fanfic cos' auh told them too … pretty sad! -_-' aww well.  Thank you, you guys… really appreciate it, and if you are new to muh FF story then please read and give us what you think thankies ^_^ Lil' Miss Naughty™"

Summary:  ~ _As we all know, Kazuya is the boy of Heihachi right well if you didn't you are a few chippies short of a packet muh good friends, that and you are in luck because this chapter is about Kazuya and his short comings and how (well most of it) he became who he is now ~_

**_Dedication:_**  ~_ this one goes out to muh twin sister and her fiancé (Shyahkainah and Dre'don - Kleod) and her new baby boy.  May you be a good mother, and I hoope you find in this story a black ace of spades too…to muh new baby born nephew…Arone (cloud jnr.) MUCH LOVE!!  ~_

**_~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Chapter Two "The Ace in Jun's words"                 

_By Lahtinah Kerrigan._

            We Have Learned …

In such a rich and well-distressed family, a boy was blessed in to the mishima conglomerate.  Kazuya Mishima was labeled as the next person to own the authority should the grandmaster before him slip into the next world, the corporation of the close held circle of friends and family is surpassed and given to the next in line bringing with it three treasured things one single man alone can wish for.  So one should think.  Money, Power and Respect.  Only if properly earnt.  The grand master known as Mr Heihachi educated Kazuya in the most brutal and harshest of ways thinking that it would prove him most useful … excelling scholastically to a tender age of twelve, Kazuya worked hard as any kid would (_"noo … father please"_), just to get the satisfactory word of praise, (_"I beg of you father … don't"_) so he could get the approval (_"please put me down … your scaring me!"_) the approval of his higher legionce … his father (_" ……AHHHHHHH …ahhhhh … … aaaaaaa hhhhhh"_).  

Thrown off a wickedly high enormous cliff side was young sole of the your boy Kazuya, with his torched wail of a scream plunging down as the water shallow it is, gets closer and closer to his body drawing closer to his un-deserving un-controlled end.  Seeing un-likable flashbacks living moments of his mother … and the kinship of a young girl named Jun … Jun Kazama.

The last light he saw was of that girl, her un-trifling goodness and ability to understand really got to him.  Before he crashed hard to what seems a very certain sudden death, he survived … but how might one ask?  Jun, before time consumed Kazuya's life to the watery grave was crying a few days before hand.  Tears filled her eyes about the life lost in front of her.  Two animals a rabbit and a wild bobcat.  Killed was the rabbit by the hands and wit of the bobcat, so jun's heart went out to the poor down drawn rabbit, quickly scaring the bob-cat away only to witness the last few moments of the rabbits unfortunately short life before she could immensely feel its life end.  On Jun's knees crying Kazuya found her curiosity came to mind.  With the tempted comfort, which aided his caring hand to poor Jun's now sorrowed shoulder "aww Jun why are you crying … please stop, don't cry".  He wanted to know what happened.  Her sobs grew quieter as she took Kazuya's curiosity to mind  "That was a poor mother rabbit".  She innocently rubbed her tear-drenched face, and pressed her watery eyes "why is it dead?" Kazuya did not understand what was happening.  "Did it hurt you?".  Kazuya's curiosity came stronger as his hand dirty from training lifted off Jun's shoulder, Jun still sad slowly sighs and made brief gestures.  Two head turns.  One left … the other slowly followed by the right.  "No … it was that dreadful bob-cat, that took away the poor mother rabbit's life."  Jun still sniffling, Kazuya smiled happily at the idea of making Jun happy, also in doing so test his abilities on a wild bob-cat.  He clenched his hand in to a tight determined fist, throwing his hand in the air, confident, he protested "don't worry Jun, I'll get that bob-cat for you, don't worry, don't you cry no more, I'll get it for you." But to Kazuya's surprise his good intentions failed him … Jun had a better bigger picture, she stood up "no … don't" she cleared her once shattered voice turning the volume to the sound words of wisdom only could bring, her voice was clearer, "huh?!?" to Kazuya's face drew a puzzled look with a confused expression nor did he know what was going on but he did not get the concept neither.  "Are you sure?" he exclaimed full on to her, being to differ.  "You were crying about that rabbit being killed by that bob-cat right?"  He held his hands up and shrugged.  She came closer, holding her brown rugged teddie bear, nesting it on her hip.  Approaching the 12year old boy she shook her head as convincingly as she very bestly could.  "Yes, I feel bad and mourned the mother rabbit, but …" she drew breath "the mother rabbit could not help being eaten, it doesn't like being eaten.  And I'm sure the bob-cat was sorry."  Together the pair paused.  Jun looked up at Kazuya's now turned downward face, searching for a somewhat saying.  Jun smiled for she realized she was some thing in my grand father that we seek and try to find now …~GOOD~.  "You see …" she began to speck, her speech became more sophisticated, "the bob-cat did not want to kill the mother rabbit, it only did so, so it could eat, and the mother rabbit didn't like to be eaten or killed but is not angry either."  Kazuya raised his eyebrow to the fact that he was enlightened.  "But why, if I was that mother rabbit I would be sooo angry.  I would train as hard and as fast as I could like father says 'a strong fighter never puts his guard down" there is when it felt like Jun was kissing Kazuya good-bye forever.  She felt deep concerns and raging out bursts of hormonal emotions rampaging through her mind.  Intertwined together Jun was determined and convinced that Kazuya was her destiny.  She knew something was going to happen to him, prolonging something obscure, "no you don't understand, well see the mother rabbit can't help being who she is…even though it is unfair she excepts it because that is the way of life, that's what keeps it at level.  At bay, she is not mad because she knows that her purpose in life is for filled by helping another animal not starve."  Jun solemnly walked to Kazuya who hung his proud head low, failure blinked repeatedly through his already occupied mind.  Blank did his facial expressions came to surface, Jun placed her warm hand, loving … and compassionate, on his shoulder, "look I'm sure you mean well Kazuya, but not always is your father right."  At that, Kazuya had never thought of the situation like that before.  Kazuya found and 'ACE' card in her words that he could keep.  For life deals him a hand even I don't and which, probability, it excels me, yes it does and merely whispers  - _I shall never know _-  there for it is safe to say I will never know…

FOR NOW!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Lil' Miss**:  "hey I formally apologize for the wordy and language content in this piece.  It took me a while to figure out what I for one was getting at.  It has been a while since I stared at this mess on paper!!!  So I apologize.  Oh and if you still have the patience to carry on and is curious on what Jun and Kazuya get up to then please proceed to the next chapter!"  **{Authors note: This is based generally on the animated movie … and my beliefs on what Kazuya is really like please do not go changing your views on who they are or judging me what is right and what is wrong but if you wanna go there please leave your P's and Q's in the review quarters kay? Thankies ^_^} Oh! And sorry if it was short too…**


	4. Kazuya's Demon

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Disclaimer:** "Nope sorry I do not own Namco™ …but I wish I did. Does that count?"

**Da Author:** "Yeah the other one was a bit long winded and took its time getting to the point I know so lets hope this one is not a repeat of that above.  If it is please be a darling and let me know."

Summary:  _this when Heihachi throws his son off a cliff thinking it would kill him but err wrong again lets see what happened.  And how it will effect Kazuya._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter three 

**__**

"Kazuya's Ventriloquist" By Lahtinah Kerrigan.             Heihachi planned on throwing Kazuya off the pointy stone cold Cliffside top and in doing so, what would he achieve in this?  Satisfaction that if he survives he will be strong enough or even stronger to lead the Mishima conglomerate.  Putting him, his son through all the fear, hurt Jun so bad.  She witnessed the power hungry, proud and grand man carry the innocent, scared boy child above his ego filled head step after step, Jun's horrified face was emotionally out raged, her mouth was speechless, those horrendous and gigantic simple yet frantic screams made Jun immobilized, her heart went out to the poor boys cry's, his pleads to his higher legionce his father … begging to put him down, bargaining that all his bad experiences will be fore rid of and he will never disobey ever again.  But the too proud of a man smiled so evil "father I promise … I will train harder, I want to be strong and brave just like you" Heihachi held his son high above his head and spoke so demonically as the words harshly pushed out of Heihachi's mouth "if you make it back up this cliff, you will be strong and worth of honor, that's if you make it."  Heihachi beckoned evil cometh, be at hand don't show him mercy, let him learn … for the consequences he shall face in the future will not be as fortunate.  Walking away satisfied at the circumstance has gone, Jun ran screaming "noooo…." Repeatedly yelling the boy's name over and over hoping he would answer…but no reply.  Sadly.  Forgetting all bounds, forgetting all obstacles, knowing that nothing exists until she finds his body yet once again.  Jun left that night to find help.  But to find adults that believe in her were plenty, finding the same but believing the tale she spoke on what she saw that very night grew were seemingly little then moments past slowly long by grew none.  Not even shedding the thought of giving up, Jun went back to the cliff side, putting her own at fatal risks, she carefully sailed down the side of the cliff with out sending her body plummeting to the ground.  The water came to full turmoil as the tongue of rolling turbulence swished like a guard on highroads as Jun's ankles gave tolerant gestures to the gentle swirls of the liquid, water … instant relaxation his body was not visible to where the position Jun was standing, curious to know where his body was floating, she waded around, searching, hoping to find him.  But never found.  Every night … twilight after twilight several times over she searched so very determined that maybe, there would be a sign, that, that tinge of fate mixed in with faith would bring her good fortune … bring her to Kazuya. 

            However … nether the less Kazuya climbed back up the cliff, and in doing so Kazuya gambled with the dark lord of the under world, the king of the dead, the legion of the nether realms.  The 'devil'.  Kazuya knew nothing of good versus evil, but that particular night, the devil saw Kazuya's soul, it had potential, as it stood out soo flamboyant in the dark world.  Which he is in.  He smiled as he planned what he could make of it.  In the greedy palm of the devil's hand put Kazuya's fate, as Kazuya's weary head was millimeter after millimeter filled of deception, hate and so much corruption.  Kazuya swore vengeance and planned of retaliation against his father and in that … upon all things the devil's smile granted him a soul exchange … he breathed life again.  ALIVE.  But what price to pay?  "This is the taste of powers yet to come Kazuya …" the devil as game as he was spoke.  He knew of Kazuya's plans and what Kazuya made of them was all the devil needed to hear to get him in his grasp.  

            In a diluted pool of a fair amount of blood lay young 12-year-old boy Kazuya Mishima with an immortal price on his once pure, innocent now brought into sin head, eyes closed.  Thinking.  Being mesmerized by the thing that just happened.  On the top of a cliff lay the reason why my mother is not here with me now.

From that day onward,

Heihachi was convinced that his only son has not made it back up the cliff.  Failed.  So in there fore was disgusted and thought there was no point in rescuing him, if his son would not obey, and would not finish his training

… Let him down,

                        Soo cruel.

            In his life harbored a new son.  Brought into the Mishima Conglomerate was a new foreign blood called Lee … Lee Chaolei.  Adopted into society Heihachi trained Lee and became the next entitled to be the worthy heir to the company.  The Mishima zaibatsu.  For many years passing Jun wondered the where bouts of Kazuya, whom had been traveling with little money he had, to gain access to and toil over to many dojos far from his father's greed grasp on the out skirts of the world.  But, what is better?  The devil?  Or your own father?  Time grew on, so did Kazuya, with a body full of steel and a heart of stone, the head of hate and aura of sadness crying from inside Kazuya tested his will beyond measure beyond recall every day, night after night never not once satisfied until he after spending the forever sands of time waiting to finally annihilates his father and have his amputated head mounted ever so beautifully on a blunt splinter infested distorted stick as his grand prize bonanza.  To stop at nothing, Kazuya was dead serious … yet so was a young proud headstrong Japanese woman.  Purity and prosperity came to her so wickedly with terrible amount of ease.  Plain beauty.  Turned the heads of many.  With her life rewarding Jun never forgot that night.  Ever.  But she seemed to be to be brought distant from the subject.  She grew older and was aware of the many pleasures of the world.  To see it and its natural state.  She found her self with in herself, but in the back of her mind she knew that Kazuya was still alive but she some how grew tired of the selflessness constipation and released to anew.

            One night in deep slumber … dreaming, Jun was unfaithfully, greatly exaggerated the moment where she was young.  It was a ballistic night of winter.  Her room was drenched in gloom.  That night as Jun had that nightmare, that night as pale as it was, a great deal across the way, living, was Kazuya in a hotel room slept as sound as he could till the daunting memories suddenly crash and clash of childhood dreams of his loving mother.  As he lay woken into the nightmare.  Certain things changed his well-prepared and planned motives.  Kazuya seemed to back down and this displeased the devil and the bad temper with in him.  With out the hate, the devil will loose focus of his advocate.  And diminish.  He could not have that.  Not of all things, Kazuya grew up.  He was reminded again of his mother, how the good die young.  He began to see a lot that his father did not show him, now that he walks life alone, the lack of education of his father made him pity him.  How he cherished his mother so dearly that Kazuya seemed to cop it so much.  He was always in between the verbal fights.  The silent treatment and the lonely nights.  To the point where Heihachi was blamed for the father he was _not_ to Kazuya.  And as you could imagine this made Heihachi react.  When Kazuya's mother passed on, made a remarkable amount of damage in Heihachi and put an enormous dent in his pride.  His views of his son changed and the good loyalties and fatherhood evaporated and only what was left was what had happened recently.  He continuously blamed his existence sorely on why his faithful mother was not walking on earth no more.  Even though he knew that hate in his heart will consume him too, but in his mind he knew not to give up.  Then the devil smiled…he was his master once again.  And in insurance he brainwashed Kazuya so that the devil will not fail again.  To be somewhat blanked; mentally distorted Kazuya had an unforgiving taste of revenge in his throat.  As unrewarding as the taste suffered, at his soul was the devil eating away at what good Kazuya had left making it hard to see the light, the truth.  Not possible, but yet not applicable.

The nightmares slipped by slowly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Dedication:_**  This one goes out to my younger twin of my brothers Akira-Lee (a.k.a – out side of Japan –Trey-Khellie Malakai Kerrigan), Asuka-yukio (a.k.a –outside of Japan- Trince-Oreon Doreon Kerrigan).  Asuka-Yukio I love you, I wish that you didn't die and I would kill cancer, as it was your Ventriloquist.  You did not need to be an advocate of death.  

**Lil' miss:**  "Okay this is a bit deep.  I don't know if it is hollow at the time I was typing it, it sounded efficient, yet alas I (naturally) have doubts so this is where you come in, tell me how you fell about it and that would be great!!! **{Author's Note – Yo!  The stuff I mentioned about Kazuya's mother, I really don't know what happened about his mother, but I think the reason that Heihachi is like how he is now is because of her passing so, I kinda made up the mother bit.  Its not actually part of the Namco script but you sorta get the gist (I hope)} Sorry if it was short too …**


	5. Returning the favour

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:**  I really don't own any of the characters **EXCEPT** for Maeisenko Katayobi, Junnie and a few others I'll mention on the way.  You'll know who I'm talking about because I purposely altered their names for you …BUT besides that, I don't own Namco™ so for the love of god do not sue me please!

**Da Author:**  Yeah hi! Sorry for the spelling mistakes if you have seen any along the way…if you have, point them out to me and I will gladly perfect them for you.  Oh and if you have any facts of tekken you would like to share with me I would love to hear from you.  And if there is something you don't like (which I bet there is) then please by all means tell me.  …. Yeah.

_Summary:_ _Okay this is the part where Kazuya is older he has gone over most things in his life got through puberty and such and now has one chance to change every thing in his life with one single thing "Iron fist tournament 1".  Lets see how this turns out._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter Four "Returning the favour" 

_By Lahtinah Kerrigan._

            After many years of self-depression, the first year of the iron fist tournament held and announced labeled TEKKEN 1 the grand championship, this proved to Kazuya a brilliant opportunity … brutality was all that squirmed in his mind.  Kazuya prolonged to return the favour, just to dwell on that singular motive made all things diminish, his entire self-control of his sight for life, perished and his ego rose.  Before long Kazuya was itching to battle.  Tokyo, the sunken city of angels already feed on the blood of youth, Kazuya's presence barely stirred a ripple, with only a bare minimum of three days till the great tournament, Kazuya remained unseen until the official unveiling of his first blood fest battle, where ever the bout.  The pride of his was enormously growing it grew to wonder if the myth was true.  Yet one can wonder if what they call truth is the truth?  Stretched is the case.  I don't know how my great grand mother could do such a thing single-handed and with a great deal of faith.  I for one could never understand.  My grand mother labeled Jun, did not enter the first iron tournament, she felt no need to, she sat and observed, feel his motives, to see his lack of better sense to see, maybe she could change him … just maybe she could … to see what he is up to.  See what he was capable of 

See "him"

            Bright, dull, happy yet saddened … Kazuya's mixed feeling got him excited and in-depth nervous feel inside tamed him.  The person, this relic of the devil, finally sets foot in the summarized, light jail of transparent walls, he is open, in the open being open but trapped in his head.  Brutally beating his opposition convinced that the innocent yet strong willed person is one step to his goal – _Heihachi_ – down on her knees was a woman muttering her prayers, breathing and taunting her best efforts to accumulate the win and beat Kazuya.  His senses ran amuck like a child restless from un-woken anxiety, a new toy to try out, beating to his delight no hint of fear remorse faded.  He seemingly soared after each blood drenched 'bout of fight in vein Kazuya's fear burned under his enormous power surges.  One after the other.  Knocked down.  Lighting was all they were left in memory.  Power hungry, and foolish Kazuya would not stop at absolutely nothing … NOTHING … As time sets, Kazuya was determined now more than ever and ever much so to show up his father and again prove himself.  His next second grand finale act was with a boy his own age.  He stumbled upon him lastly.  His eyes scorned upon his adversary, secretly scanning the body, step by step.  He was shocked and none other than surprised, that the boy less than a man to Kazuya was so foolish, … foolish that only one round and it was to Lee, whom does not believe in his ki … or ken.  Lee came off as strong and arrogant.  The way he fronted and carried himself was amusing.  His unpleasant words were directed at Kazuya with personal assault.  He looked more than what Kazuya was telling himself.  He knew well that Heihachi had high, infact too high of expectations to lead and live up to.  This guy in front of him was just playing a part in his father's plot.  ~ 'A mere a pawn … a pawn of the prophecy' ~  Nothing more nothing less.  He was just trying too hard and in that he will fail.  Strong?; … but only.  That wasn't enough for some on who is egger and determined as Kazuya little to nothing impresses him or not so often passes his bear expectation.  To him, he was a mere test to try his patience in a way so foreign, that it would count as somewhat of challenge.  Clever thought the devil.  Embalmed in his new arena, Kazuya was all the more disgusted at the opposition, how could the higher legionce his father, whom he seeds vengeance stoop to the pent-house pampered fruit cake, solely relying on the old man's money?  Yet, to Heihachi he begs to differ.  He wondered where Lee's loyalties lied.  He seemed to be just repeating what Heihachi would do or tell and none other than what he was taught.  He seemed to think that Lee realized what his father was like.  Or saw something better?  Maybe just trying to gain the trust of Kazuya for his own benefit?  Like wise what ever he did Heihachi beamed over it.  Bellicosus, inclined to fight, Kazuya played about the arena and accepted the fight with all full attention.  Both his baneful fists and scornful fate was in front of him, on the line …

….. What more could you want in a fight?

Battle title won …  blood lost, life bed-ridden and trying to regain composure.  Lee was out.  Down cold.  Him down and one to go.  Left was a ghoulish henchman smile on Kazuya's face.  One blindly and unreasonably devoted to a creed or view, next bout was with him the mastermind.  Devil was taunting him, so fierce he could not escape; he was more baptized in it.  His own asylum with in.  He proceeded to an old building addressed as a temple of light.  With out hesitation he hauled the door open and what embraced him was the grueling after wind of the gigantic door.  It whistled and howled.  Very daunting and mysterious, continuously thinking 'this is it Kazuya' the image of him and Heihachi and a cliff were feed intravenously through his veins, and crammed into his mind.  "Faster" whispered a lingering voice, Kazuya beated his feet to the stone cold foyer, "faster" that festering voice cruelly reminded him, on ward to all the stairwells, path ways and tomblike hall ways Kazuya walsed in and out of in search of his father, seeking to each corner.  Rim to rim.  "Faster …Kazuya" ghoulish glows followed him.  That voice getting peculiar, Kazuya's mind came to a crashing halt when he put his hand on a crimson, finely carved Japanese wooded door with a door sign on it baring the words ~ ' He who seeks enlightenment, shall enter' ~ Smiling Kazuya knew this was it.  He could feel his father's presence, almost tasting his hated blood in his mouth.  The wind got stronger around him; light eerie airy breathing of a beast blew around him.  "Put your mind to ease … faster, faster, FASTER Ka…zu…ya".  All of a sudden, Kazuya fell to his knees, both hands on the temples of his violent head.  "Yarhhhr … ahh … argh" he hollered in pain, his head the scream he made echoed over and over "here is a taste of powers yet to come" A sheer shooting pain struck his brain mutating his brain cells, causing his outer surface to change and differ.  His eyes … the eyes is what scared my grandmother the most.  His eye changed from black to red in an instant.  The whites of his inner eyes, the veins, the iris, the ball, the socket…

Changed ….

His vision was mentally blinded, making him unstable and unable to control his own, on bended knee he was fighting for his own freedom, for the battle within was a lot stronger that the bout that was about to arrive.

            Heihachi was on a granite coloured square small thin tatami mat, preserved in his meditation stance.  Four well-used candles that were placed carefully perfect around him, their aluminous glow spread out ample amount of light, just enough to let Kazuya know his where about in the chosen venue he was situated in.  This was the break point for Kazuya, tormented for all these years.  He walked up to him, breathing was hyped up and amplified through his teeth he gritted every second and third.  Step … step, he remembered all, step … step, step, the pain, the throdding pain that the scar left behind, leaving proof of his story, pace after pace, evil memories hate … blood, step … step,

                                                            Step,

                                                                        Step,

                                                                                    Step…

STOP!

            Nearly two feet away from his sitting father Kazuya stood.  "You…"  Heihachi opened his eyes.  Back towards him.  "Alive…" he stood up, smiling.  His plan did work.  "Be that as it may … you won't be" Kazuya stood casual arms folded straight proud strong he smirked demonically as he prepared his fighting stance.  "And what of Lee?"  Kazuya raised an eyebrow amused to the thought of that his position was worth or filled with that … thing, "ha … he is no more, and if he is alive, … huh he wouldn't be" he smiled as he protested his remark proudly.  "You seem sure of yourself" "believe me I am" Heihachi with both arms behind his back started to walk away "Oh is that so …" Kazuya nodded.  "Ha ha ha … you remember, don't you?  What you did to me?"  Heihachi stopped in mid-step and lowed his head looking towards his feet.  It was dark.  Heihachi emerged from his square mat; making his body vaguely visible the delicate candles did not make light reach that far.  He clapped twice and a single light came and obeyed his command and shone on him.  Out shinning the candles, but Kazuya was most greatful.  He too was brung upon light.  "No I don't."  Playing on Kazuya's emotions, "You cruel bastard, you threw me off a cliff … you lonely son of a bitch!" ~fuse was lit …~ "You see … I am a business man Kazuya" he raised his head towards the light.  "I do many things in which could include what you claim, see … you, being alive an hallucinating all of what you know … the cliff and all."  Smiling he turned his head, "this day … that you say I would of thrown you off would be the most memorable day of you life" ~…Hatred topping full throttle …~ "but you see …" Heihachi turned around, "to me it was only Tuesday" ~…Heart sank, BREAKPOINT, Heihachi? = DEAD!! …~

"Die!  Your dead old man" Kazuya thought to himself.  How selfish of him, to prove to himself, just to make him feel better, throwing him off a cliff just to prove his theory?  Just to make him good in public and make a stunt that his "ONLY" son died and there was nothing Heihachi could do about it?  He wasn't dumb he read the new papers.  What will hell look like?  Only time will tell.  "And while your there … send me a postcard asshole, cos' I'm sending you to hell on a one way trip, keep the mementos I don't need you in my life anymore."  Just for an experiment?  I do not think so. ~ 'Then maybe my mother could forgive you … coward!' ~

"Are you going to kill me?"  Heihachi asked with a questionable facial expression that rode with that particular tone.

Narrowing his eyes Kazuya advanced slowly towards him, "Believe me … old … man, your gonna hit the canvas … bouncing your corrupt and sinful soul in to the gutter outside" Heihachi removed his gi top and threw hastily on the floor besides him.  "Very well then I will be happy to oblige" he stood, in haikudachi _N:B 'the chi bit the "i" is silent pronounced Haikudach' _

The wind started to pick up gently as little swirls of disturbed and removed dirt, dust and other objects that the wind drifted started to twirl and intertwine in them selves on the tera (tera = temple) floor.  Kazuya took this as a sign.  He lunged his brute force and round house kicked Heihachi to the back of his head only to stun him sending his upper half impaling backwards his legs failing to support came shortly behind after Kazuya maneuvered himself so he could sweep and trip the older opponent of coarse decking him for the first attack.  The moment Heihachi hit the ground, Kazuya up heaved himself from his last move from his crouching position raised his leg high, bringing sure that it would connect with the downer's head bringing fatal amount of damage, strongly enough Heihachi's ukemi (Ukemi = defensive i.e. strength) was greatly under estimated, "Ikuji no nai" Heihachi grabbed his destructive son's down coming heel and twisted it, hurling his body backwards falling on his back.  Heihachi hand sprung up on his hands to see Kazuya roll to the side and get up, turning quickly Kazuya barely missed the plunging rage of punches his father was delivering, one, by one Kazuya missed, "baka na!!" Kazuya countered and backfired with his back hand clenched tightly bashed Heihachi's skull senseless, his eyes rolled back into his sockets as the wind and a great deal of spit was knocked out of his mouth blood trickled down his already salt tasting sweat lips.  Pushing his other free ready knuckles short uppercutted him, making his body from its uncoothed side swaying to end with its back ward stumble.  Kazuya was easily amused at his father's ability to not be able to hold his own that he played for a bit and watched him collapse over himself.  He laughed wildly at the sight, it was such a surprise … the delight of is was sheer thrilling!  "Ii kata!"  He recited.  He walked over to his pathetic father to a point where he was a good distance away from them to start a second round ~ 'round 2 … Fight!' ~ He smirked gleefully at the thought.  Heihachi on the other hand was working a demise, he stood up, wiping a good teaspoon and a half of blood that trickled and bobbed off on his chin.  He nodded, "good…good, good, I see you are still angry with me, …excellent!" "Man … you are full of it, old man" Heihachi side stepped Kazuya's down falling

Punch and grabbed him, jerking his head in to a head lock gripping it vice-like, very unpleasing as the pain got stronger when eccentric electricity of blue bolts were overwhelming Kazuya, and what seemed alarming is that Kazuya could not do anything until he let go.  Squirming as his every attempt to pull and be set free was not happening.

 Squirm

Squirm

Squirm

…. Squirm …. Squirm,

Squirm

……

……

Nothing was happening,

……

He couldn't figure out what the hell he was going to do.  This was just a cheap shot!

…………………………………..**CRUNCH!!!** ……………………………………………

Heihachi let go …  it did not feel good …no, but over? Now?  Is it?  Hell no!  Ping eyes open, Kazuya back rolled to his feet.  Shaking his head … he was far from 100% but 90% would do him just fine.  "Ha! Not bad!"  Kazuya barked.  "I would say the same also", Heihachi pardoned, "You are ten times of what I expected …" Kazuya knew all of whom too well Heihachi was the king of mind games … that is now his mother fell carrying Kazuya.  "Silence … old man, you think that what you say is going to benefit you?  The way I feel … to differ what I am going to do to you?", he held his head down gripping his fist, tighter … the tighter it went the more furious he trembled.  "Its over old man give up … while you still can", surprised the both of them with limited expressions on their faces "Why?"  Kazuya promised his mother he would not kill, especially Heihachi.  "Mother …" he whispered, enough to hear it.  "You are trying my patience, leave or die, you know very well old man that you cannot beat me, so save the retarded sympathetic cries and give up" Heihachi bellowed with laughter.  "You are pathetic … I may be very old, but you seem to underestimate my genkai".  Heihachi just turned around and walked away laughing.

!!BIG MISTAKE!! 

            Kazuya charged at him blueness, with electricity surging through the coarse of his veins, power up lifting pas 90% and growing, he lowered…

_One turn,_

            The powered up higher to full throttle.  The recent grab from his father must of jolted his own 'power' with in.  So he thought, lights dimmed.

_Second turn,_

            Leaving a trail of light behind his as he wound up like a spin top.  "Do it … DO IT Kazuya … Kill him!!" Eyes changed wind blowing stronger … that same ghostly presence …

_Third turn,_

            Power 200% and rising … the devil smiled and closed his eyes then Kazuya opened his … he demonically uppercutted his father picking him right up in the air with his fists sending him sailing into the budda zoo (pronounced zaw means statue).

            He added this to his new repertoire of moves. ~Demon uppercut~ He thought.  "I'm sorry mother …" He smiled.  "It ends here! …" Standing over him, he glanced at his father.  Shaking his head in disapproval.  He knew that there is a whole load off his shoulders, but surely it didn't have to come to this.  The times back when he was with his family … he sighed.  Family.  When he was with his mother.  He thought that is would feel good to kill his father but it made him feel like a nobody once more.  

He ran over to him and bent down to pick him up.  Shaking his head once more "should have given up while you had the chance … now its time."  He picked him up "Time to return the favour … old … man!"  He arranged for the same cliff, the same place, the same day, the same time.  He ran to the cliff side not caring for the body he now holds … peering into the crevasse the pitch-blackness of the abyss he smiled … "I now bestow the courtesy that you have shown me … 14 years ago.  Lets see if YOU make it up the cliff." He placed Heihachi above his head and viciously threw his father of the cliff.  "I hope you rot!!" He laughed.  He stood there and Heihachi's right hand man came besides him.  Silver haired boy.  Kazuya turned to him.  "Lee?"  Lee looked at Kazuya.  "Mmmm?" Kazuya bowed to the cliff happy and smiling … freedom …but he was wrong!  And boy if ever.  "What day is it?"  Lee looked at him. He glanced at his watch.  "Aahh…Tu…Tuesday" Kazuya smiled.  "Yes, its only Tuesday old man.  …. Only ...Tuesday."  Kazuya turned and walked away.  "C'mon Lee let's go celebrate.  After all it is your birthday aint it?"  Kazuya stopped.  Lee was still about the cliff top peering in.  "LEE!" he turned around.  Lee closed his eyes and took his last memory of the cliff, the place and what it meant.  He commonly nodded his head and smiled.  Then shook his head.  "Should have listened to me Heihachi …you should have.  You know Kazuya?"  He continued after Kazuya who was waiting for him.  "One of these days your gonna have to explains this … all this shit to me … one day."  Kazuya smiled.  "Well you see…" They both laughed.

"It happened way back when …"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Lil Miss'**  ' I think that I made Kazuya too much of a subject and made him a bit of a loser who didn't get out much.  I think I'll ease off a bit.  I do anyhow cos' the next chapter I sorta lost the plot abit and got a bit restless.  And then that annoying writers block came in so I got abit bored and started writing about Hwoarang and his son and all of the other characters in muh story. **{Authors note:  You know I have one of these at the bottom of my story so get over it!  Anyhow umm I think that I described the devil too much and that the battle with Heihachi was a bit too short.  I think I'll make the next one abit longer.  It all depends on you guys and what you wanna hear. (Or read or see what ever!) So yeah.  More coming up. Please R&R for me catchyas!}**


	6. Just another day!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Disclaimer:**  "yup once again I do not own tekken.  I wish I could, cos' it is a primo game but sadly I don't so umm yeah."

**Da Author:**  Yeah hey, look I think that I did this because I was bored so I went with the "Just another day" theme.  I was bored my self one day and wanted to write but I lost track of muh gloomy side so I decided to lighten up and phase out abit.  So if it bores you IM SOOO SORRY!

Summary:_  Okay this tale takes after when Heihachi was murdered.  I.e. the cliff and all. Kazuya seems real restless and decides to go do shit instead of staying at home all day and get bored.  Lets see what the hell he gets up to._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~***

Chapter Five 

****

**_"Boredoms a killer!"_**

_By Lahtinah Kerrigan._

            26 years old.  He was granted what he was entitled to years ago and deservingly too.  The Mishima Zaibatsu.  The Conglomerate.  All his…

                        Too his lonely self…

                                    To his own lonesome self…

ALONE!

"Dammit" He sprung up in his mind.  He hated himself now that he disobeyed his mother.  She for one was not the one he was angry at.  Why did he do it?  He pondered that thought.  Stupid.  He thought to himself.  He hated having too much time to himself.  Makes him think too much.  And the last thing he wanted was to be reminded about what happened in the past.  Looking in the mirror, he opened up the cabinet in his gray mercky bathroom.  It was way different to the cheap hotel rooms he threatened the hotel managers for.  But, it just keeps popping up.  Strange.  He muttered.  Its like something was trying to tell him something.  As if he forgot an important issue.  He poured water in to the hand basin.

            He thought having it all, the dark shaded crushed velvet lilac purple suit with money and the title of being rich would be all and all, everything and anything.  Through and through.  As a matter of fact the loneliness plays an ace card in my grand father's life too.  His Investments schemes were bigger, with numerous shares multiplying every second … Kazuya lived a high moral led care free life, it was nice to have money always in the bank, it was a major difference from the chunk change he used to get around from one place to another with.  Certainly going to take time to get used to, too.  No matter what, Kazuya valued those times, he liked challenges and that was to him indeed a challenge, well rode its tracks.  He remembered who he was, he used to have so very very very little what makes a huge difference is the big difference that now he has so much he doesn't know what to do with it.  More money, more problems.  Bringing with them new alliances and new foes.  But with his father gone … all obstacle came no more.

            He had risen one morning thinking on trying to emerge from his humble solitude … his room.  As dull and as boring as it was, he thought he would make an effort and take the time out, which is usually occupied with training, and just mellow.  Take time out to chill and see what he really missed out all these years in his homeland, what he truly owns and what he could do to change.  Stretching out his arms, he hauled his unfortunate behind out of his bed and clumsily made it in to what should look like a bed but lost control of the desire to make it and took the covers off and chucked them on the ground next to the king sized bed and hastily walked to his ensuite.  Turning on the shower.  He never thought that he wasn't able to do the small things like a bed.  He had always slept on futon, and his mother after he had slept, would come and pack it up.  It never occurred to him to actually make the beds in the hotels.  He left them and just laid down on them and grabbed any blanket he had near him and fall asleep.  Now that he had all the time in the world.  It seemed he took all the small things for granted.  Like making a bed.  He sighed in disgust and shook his head.  ~Pathetic, can't even make a bed~.

            He left in his purple attire, leaving the Mishima hotel, with the door mistresses and door boys opening the doors and operating the elegant and glassy elevators.  He was meet outside; a white stretched sheek limo was humming as it laid waiting for its passenger Kazuya.  He stood there and raised and eye brow.  "Is there something wrong sir?" Kazuya looked at the woman's nametag.  "No.  Miss…err, Miyamoto."  She smiled and bowed.  She swayed her hand.  "This is your limo sir."  He looked at her.  And took a deep breath.  Straightened himself up and nodded.  He pulled his coat and pulled on his sleeves and messed with the cuffs at the ends of them.  "Very well then … good day to you.  Yuki."  She smiled.  "I shall try sir."  Making his way down the steps of marble and the sterling silver walkway rails, the door slowly opened by a tailor –chauffeur elegantly presented well-mannered stern and poised.  He stood next to the door as he patiently waited for Kazuya to get in.  Both hands behind his back, "Morning sir", that was directed at Kazuya with a posh tone; Kazuya returned the notion with a quick nod.  He helped himself to the back seat inside the car on the luckie warm suede black leather upholstery.  Door shut behind him.  He gave himself time to adjust to the new luxury of not walking or cab catching and being able to put up with the Indian accents and crappy drivers with licenses…thought interrupted.  "Where are we headed? Mishima-sama?"  Kazuya was reluctantly bored.  "Anywhere" he motioned in front of him with out looking, like the way a kid is forced to somewhere.  Staring out his window at the pedestrian taxpayers.  "Just drive …" the driver looked up in the rear view mirror, "very good sir" as he adjusted it and tapped his hat, "surprise me" Kazuya sighed.  "Indeed I shall sir."  The chauffeur meant well but Kazuya was in no mood for meeting an acquaintance, he sighed again.  It seems he has never been this typically bored like this before in all his life.  Nearly a month since the horrid cliff and his dad's vanquished body.  The thought of getting revenge was all that drove him, now he seemed bored, unenlightened and well distressed.  The loneliness was eating at him.

~First hate now this? …~  Kazuya stared at a stop sign, it's redness and white frame, once again too much time to think.  He lent into the chair, with ample room space, he stretched out.  One elbow resting on the door handle, the other on the back dashboard, both legs staunchly crossed with the top foot shaking wildly.  Minuets seemed to swift slowly by as he was thinking.  Directing his attention at faceless tourist and such like a person swinging an axe aimlessly in a forest, he noticed as familiar face. ~ Hey!  Who is that?  I know you! ~, A woman, pure as anything like a white shinju (pearl).  He sat up and stared at the woman.  Narrowing his eyes to figure out the finer detail to confirm who she was.  He turned to the driver as the car stopped right in front of where she was standing talking to the woman.  The light was red.  "Driver? …Who is that, do you know of her?" Kazuya pointed to a lady in the bus stands.  ~Bus stands … I remember those days~ The driver looked up on the mirror to see what woman he was talking about and saw him pointing at a lady dressed in a white dress, plain and simple.  "Ahh … that lady sir, is the woman who saved the wild life a little while ago … She is the kisha Ms Kazama of coarse … I presume you were talking of her … were you not?" Kazuya motioned for the driver to keep driving in way to tell him to mind his own business.  The driver nodded.  Green light.  ~Jun …~ He was sooo curious of the story of life she would tell, he wanted so much to brag of his accomplishments and such.  But he was too afraid of … her thoughts towards him.  The mother rabbit and the bobcat.  He remembered her.  How she was like his mother.  Loved him for no matter what he did.  Love.  He sighed again.  But he thought he might try anyhow.  It was a long shot but since he has nothing that he had gained in worth to her, he had nothing to loose either.  ~ Lets see…~, he looked up, "do you know any possible places she could be going right now?" Kazuya's tone caught on to the chauffeur's interest.  He smiled.  "Why yes sir, I could possible sir, … she would be headed to the Kisaten.  She frequently presses by there on her travels, or to her dwelling up in the central mountains, what ever suits her" He stated.  Kazuya slumped in to his chair unrelaxed and hot.  "Is the air con on?"  Kazuya was getting irritated.  ~ Who's idea was this? ~ "Yes … err sorry no sir, would you like me to…" Kazuya nodded.  "Okay sir, sorry for the inconvenience sir."  He looked at a sign 'All you can eat for a $1.95' his belly started to grumble, he realized he had not eaten anything since he awoke.  "I'm hungry" the driver smiled "Yes sir, I know just the right place" Kazuya nodded.  His stomach did not agree with him …  he turned and bobbed.  Then a sudden jolt, which did not help the sensation, he was feeling, and with a silent screech the stretch limo sleek white gleam stopped in front of a Kisaten (coffee house).  "There you go sir …" Kazuya took a deep breath and tidied himself up abit and watched as the driver opened the door for him.  He smiled in gratitude.  As he turned solemnly he witnessed the Kisha (journalist) not so long ago saw walk into the doors of the Kisaten.  His heart jumped up he raised an eyebrow at the driver.  Turning his head, the driver innocently whistled looking around at the scenes and surroundings "was this a joke?"  Kazuya crossed his arms "ahh …" the driver trembled "no I'm afraid not" Kazuya looked in front of him and looked at the sign.  "Japanese delicatessen" He smirked "very well then" he turned around and looked left and then looked right, leant in next to the driver and whispered "thanks … here," he handed him 5000 yen "keep the change …" the driver tipped his hat he was most greatful … hesitant to answer "But you already pay me err Mister mishima sir." Kazuya walked away and waved back behind him "That's the case then … think of it as a tip … and as I said … keep the change!"  Kazuya was annoyed.  He turned around.  "Don't be late picking me up, say around about an hour or so?"  He turned and walked in to the Kisaten.  The driver smiled and got in the limo and drove to the hotel.

            Kazuya entered.  Casuals all over the place.  He kept thinking that he over dressed.  He stood there.  To mingle with the commoners what you have to do is to act like and be with one of them.  So he searched for her.  He was greeted with paid waitresses that were sorry to be late.  Apologetic looks on their faces.  Disapproving looks on the honored guests.  They bowed lower than usual all in synchronized form as he continued to walk in "IRASHAIMASE!!" they hollered out.  He bowed with an expressionless face.  "Nan nin desu ka?" Kazuya did not answer he thought the answer was pretty obvious.  "Just the one sir?" the lady asked holding neat menus all in order, he raised and lowered his eyebrows in reply to yes.  Then he smiled "yes", she smiled back "hai dozo" she lead him to a corner table, nicer than all the rest in the restaurant.  It was right next to the window.  He did not look right from where the by-standers were looking.  A suit in a commoner place.  Purple was an eye candy attraction.  It was right behind his –'shinju'-.  She held out her hand and politely told him to sit.  "Sumimasen ano hito wa Suwatte kudasai?"  ~ Comfortable ~ He thought.  Handing his menu to him "menu o mitte kudasai … hai dozo" he placed his order.

N : B –'I know that muh story is slipping so I'm going to end it (chapter) quickly … sorry for the long dosage of boredom!!'-

The silently stared at her and the way she eats soo polite … he was casually interrupted every once and a while with offers from waiters and waitresses.  Until one of his messengers caught him, with a telegraph.  It bared bad news by the looks of it.  The person was in a rush to give him the news.  Tipping the man he held it not sure on if he really wanted to read it or not.  It bore a warning 'Heihachi might still be alive.'  He clenched his fist with the paper note in side it, gritting his teeth he was fighting his mind to let ease, whether it was true or not, he had to do something quick or drastic things would take form.  He calmly drank the taste of the miso soup and waved for the attention of the female waiter.  "Sir?" he wiped his mouth with the heated steam towel and finished his mouth full in order to speck.  "May I see the bill please?" she closed her eyes and bowed "kashikomarimashita" she picked up the towel with tongs and regrouped it with others that has been used.  She bowed again and handed him his bill "biru wa dozo … zenbu de ni sen go hyaku en desu, I hope you have enjoyed your meal!" he smiled "domoo arigato gozamasu!" she bowed.  "Waiter?  What is her bill?"  She looked at the table in front of her "she is ii sen yon hyaku (1400 yen) en" He nodded, as he looked at his watch.  The limo was out side and the driver was standing on the path for him.  He reached in to his coat jacket for his wallet.  And unfolded a couple of notes.  "Here" he handed money to her "see that her's is paid too, oh and …" he wrote on the back of a meishi he pulled out of his wallet pocket.  He wrote down a note on the back of his meishi (business greeting card).

-()-

            _"You are the most beautiful and purest thing I have ever seen …please take care of your self shiroi bijin shinju"_

- _Mishima™._

-()-

He handed her his meishi "give this to her … thank you.  Oh and sorry for the mess I have caused" She glanced at it.  "Kazuya … Mi, MISHIMA?  Oh no not to worry sir we will have your table ready next time!!  Thank you for dinning at our little humble coffee house Mishima Sama sir!"  ~Something tells me that there wont be a next time~ She noticed he slipped some money underneath the card "????" he smiled "Its for your good services" she smiled as he left.  "MAIDO ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA!!!" they all bowed as he left for the doors.

Jun tidily put her used dishes to one side stacked neatly in consideration for those whom have to pick it up.  "Madam?  Would you like anything else?  Would you like some more?" Jun shook her head and smiled pretty "Oh no thank you I'm quite fine thank you for asking!" the waitress bowed "very well heres your bill" she handed it over and recited, "Biru o dozo … zenbu de ni sen ni hyaku go ju en desu (2250 yen)" She looked at it and was ready to pay then Kazuya's waitress that was with him ran up and abruptly tore the bill in half.  The waiter that was with her looked at Kazuya's waiter in shame.  The waiter was about to apologize on the behalf of her, but the waitress spoke.  "My lady sorry for being rude" Jun was clueless.  She was about to forgive then she continued.  "Your bill has been taken cared of" the waitress declared "Oh?" "Yes the man before you, saw to your cost and paid for it, he also told me …" she reached in her big sleeve of her kimono gown and retraced the meishi and handed it to her.  "…To give you this meishi."  She finished as she handed to her with both hands and bowed.  They tidily took her used dishes and wished the best for the rest of the day.  She smiled and returned the notion.  

Jun was quite astonished, it smelled of musk and a hint of French vanilla fields, talk about high expectations.  The paper was high priced cartridge, fancy and well presented.  The card was black and the details were printed in white silver and gold and sealed with a familiar logo.  The Mishima's logo.  Out of curiosity she flipped it over and read the caption.  It was strange how excited she was at this kind of thing.  She red it … "you are … beautiful … Mis …Mi …MISHIMA!!?"  She was shocked "Kazuya …your still alive" Her proclamation was right!  He did exist.  She held his meishi to her heart as she stood up and frantically and desperately trying to look for him … but nowhere, long gone … not a trace.  How could she not notice him?  How could she?  No!  She shook her head.  He has returned and that is all that matters, she thought.  I must find him!  And she knew of all places to look.  She found her destiny she found him at last.  That feeling of hollow and nothingness is once again for filled knowing that he is alive.  She cherished the meishi knowing she might need is and in deed it will come in handy.

**And…IT WILL!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Lil' Miss:**  I don't know about you guys but ima getting sick of typing about Kazuya and how his life is soo screwed and Jun who is the pretty and the flawless one…. Man I still have to write about the second and third tourney! Dayum then there is the fourth… argh -_-' who's idea was this again?  LOL, Oh and I noticed that I use the same vocab in every single chapter and I like to draw out every UN necessary detail before hitting the actual topic.  So I decided to use japaness for your enjoyment! Enjoy!** {Author's Note:  yes one of these again, I just wanted to make a chapter that had the beginning of the relationship with Kaz and Jun, because I was always curious of what they get up to.  More romance soon, oh and let me know who you want to pair up, I'm curious on what you guys think!}**


End file.
